


Not me. Not you. Not us.

by tier_wolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хара любит Ямазаки, Ямазаки любит Ханамию, Ханамия любит расшатывать моральные устои.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not me. Not you. Not us.

Всё было бы абсолютно нормально, если бы не Ханамия.

Если бы во время матча так же жестко сыграли против любого другого члена команды, вынудив его сесть на скамейку, то Ханамия бы всего лишь взбесился и размазал противников по полю чуть более тонким слоем, чем собирался изначально. Но теперь он сам сидит, безотчетно обхватив пальцами голую распухающую лодыжку, и смотрит на играющих так, будто собирается сожрать их всех на ужин. Живьем. 

— Давайте их сделаем по-быстрому, а то капитан нас сам «сделает» после матча, если мы продуем, — Хара, как обычно, когда не находит себе места, начинает болтать вслух.

И это заразно:

— Он в любом случае будет орать, надо же ему злость сорвать. А ближе нас у него никого нет, — с каким-то пугающим оттенком восторженной сентиментальности заканчивает Фурухаши.

— Ну тогда отомстим на правах близких, — Сето влезает в разговор из-за спины Хары, при этом облокотившись на Фурахаши.

Хара то ли осуждающе, то ли одобрительно хлопает пузырем жвачки.

— Мстим, — коротко подводит итог Ямазаки. — Этот мой.

Все моментально понимают, что «этот» — безымянный и отныне обреченный на тяжелые физические повреждения игрок команды противников, тот самый, что очень ловко заставил споткнуться Ханамию. Никто не возражает.

Ямазаки напоследок бросает взгляд на капитана — тот смотрит на него в упор, бешено и требовательно.

— Всё будет, капитан, — ворчит себе под нос Ямазаки. Ханамия иногда по-настоящему пугает. Ямазаки может понять злость, ненависть, ярость, азарт, может заразиться этими чувствами. Но капитан заражает их чем-то гораздо худшим. Чем-то, что не имеет окончания и выхода. Любую злость можно забить усталостью, вымотать себя до полного бесчувствия. Ямазаки это умеет, а Ханамия — нет.

Он всегда оставляет за собой последнее слово и сквозь любую усталость, даже до полусмерти измотанный, находит в себе силы плюнуть ядом.

Они четверо как будто примеряют маски плохих парней, чтобы помочь Ханамии сыграть его спектакль — вот только Ханамия не играет. 

— Тебе конец, — равнодушно и буднично сообщает Ямазаки тому самому идиоту, которого собрался уделать; подходит, невзначай задевая его плечом. Игра еще не началась, тянется перерыв, поэтому можно позволить себе обнаглеть.

— Обидел твоего дружка? — жадно щерится противник ему в ответ.

У Ямазаки отчетливо чешутся кулаки, но тут как нельзя кстати ему в спину врезается Хара, моментально превращая прикосновение в пошленькое объятие.

— Не угадал, — Хара высовывает язык, становясь похожим на тощую лохматую псину. — Его дружок — я. Но твою задницу это всё равно уже не спасет.

Ямазаки задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу, размышляя, должен ли врезать Харе за этот спектакль.

В итоге решает ограничиться устным внушением.

— Что за хуйню ты городишь вечно?

— Помечтать, что ли, нельзя? — фальшиво удивляется Хара, но на всякий случай отстраняется и шагает на безопасное расстояние.

Ямазаки смотрит на него долгим тяжелым взглядом.

— Вот я не понимаю, почему ебанутые мы тут все, а идиотом капитан обзывает только меня? — свисток, знаменующий начало игры, прерывает их диалог, хотя видно, что у Хары есть много мыслей на этот счёт.

Играют они как в последний раз.

Какими бы мудаками они пятеро не были, но всё же умеют держаться друг за друга, и никто не может поднять руку на одного из них, не получив в ответ удар от остальной четверки.

На Ханамию лучше не смотреть. Его присутствие и так ощущается неиллюзорной тяжестью на плечах.

В перерыве после третьего тайма Сето, как самый смелый или, скорее, самый непрошибаемый, всё же рискует приблизиться к Ханамии.

Они впереди на двадцать пять очков. Ханамия походит на мраморную статую, символизирующую кристально чистую ненависть.

Вслед за Сето подтягивается Хара, а за ними — Ямазаки и Фурухаши. В итоге все они выстраиваются в ряд, глядя на Ханамию. Мацумото, вышедший на замену капитану, испуганно маячит за широкими спинами. 

Когда Ханамия облизывает бледные губы кончиком языка, Ямазаки отчетливо передергивает.

Сето что-то спрашивает о перестановках и тактике на игру в следующем периоде. Фурухаши тоскливо вздыхает. Хара первым приседает на корточки, рассматривая травмированную лодыжку.

— Отстой, — авторитетно заключает он. Ханамия в ответ шипит на него, как королевская кобра.

— Перевязать бы, — ненавязчиво предлагает Ямазаки, приседая рядом с Харой.

— Нахуй, — твердо выговаривает Ханамия, явно не собираясь уходить с матча, не увидев окончательную гибель противника.

Хара со вкусом катает языком шарик жвачки, как будто это и есть веское и круглое «нахуй», произнесенное капитаном. Ханамия редко ругается вот так прямо, обычно он умудряется проезжаться по соперникам, оставаясь в рамках цензуры. А сегодня сорвался. Что-то это да значит.

— Особые пожелания, капитан? — хищно щерится Хара, все еще сидя на корточках и глядя на Ханамию снизу вверх.

— Все, — Ханамия взглядом обводит скамьи с игроками чужой команды, — мусор.

Поднимаясь, Хара опирается ладонью о колено Ханамии. Сето флегматично фыркает. Ямазаки молча скрипит зубами, позавидовав Харе, но повторить его трюк не рискует.

Они выигрывают с разрывом в сорок пять очков. Ямазаки зарабатывает критическое количество фолов, планомерно роняя на пол нападающего противников. Под конец игры, все еще недовольный результатом, падает вместе с ним, от души заехав локтем по ребрам.   
Финальный свисток.   
Штрафные их соперникам не помогли один черт. 

— Кто будет пожимать руки этим ублюдкам? — флегматично вопрошает Сето.

— Ханамия, — твердо обещает Ямазаки, отряхиваясь и направляясь к скамейкам.

Сзади громко ржет Хара, единственный ухвативший его мысль.

Ханамия шипит и обещает пустить их на корм бездомным кошкам, но Хара уже рядом и помогает Ямазаки затащить капитана на плечи.

— Совсем ебанулись, вы двое, — неожиданно жалобно заключает Ханамия.

Его ступни — одна в кроссовке, другая босая — болтаются на уровне живота Ямазаки. Ханамии наверняка высоко и неуютно.

— Хироши, ты костлявый, неудобно, — Ханамия обвиняюще тыкает пальцем в макушку Ямазаки, ерзая у него на плечах.

— Это ты сам костлявый, капитан, — возражает Хара. Ханамия ненадолго затыкается, то ли осознавая и пытаясь прочувствовать этот факт, то ли онемев от возмущения. 

Когда весь их передвижной цирк докатывается до середины площадки, противники уже явно успевают закипеть.

Чужой капитан со злой растерянностью оглядывает Ямазаки с его грузом на плечах. Ямазаки не протягивает ему руки, задумчиво сцепляя пальцы за спиной. Ханамия сияет тихим светом глубочайшего удовлетворения.

— Будем рады еще раз встретиться на площадке, — выжимает из себя капитан соперников, явно подразумевая, что предпочел бы встретить кое-кого в темной подворотне, имея хороший численный перевес.

Ханамия наклоняется к нему, неудобно обхватывая Ямазаки предплечьем за шею.

И, пожимая протянутую вверх ладонь, тихим, сладким как сироп голосом произносит:

— А зачем? Мы вас и так уже сделали.

Ямазаки с тоской думает, что сейчас один из них получит в морду, и падать Ханамии будет очень высоко, а он и без падений не слишком дружен с головой. Но как-то обходится. Драки в баскетболе — это всё же редкость, как ни посмотри.

***

— Больно, — заключает Ханамия таким растерянным тоном, что замирают все. Не жалуется — жаловаться он не стал бы под страхом смерти, сидел бы и молча давился болью. Капитан удивляется.

— Ты первый раз вывихнул лодыжку? — ответно изумляется Хара.

— Прежде не доводилось, уж извини, — говорит Ханамия, как будто плюет в него ядом, но это-то привычно, и команда отмирает, заново начиная дышать. 

Хара второй раз за день приседает на корточки перед Ханамией, и тот непроизвольно дергается, видимо, вспоминая ладонь на своем колене. Хара тихо хмыкает и берет его обеими руками чуть выше лодыжки, поставив ступню на свое бедро.

Трогает быстрыми чуткими пальцами, надавливает рядом и разминает.

— Я могу попробовать, но... нет, давайте лучше унесем его к врачу, — заключает он. — До чемпионата шесть недель, не будем рисковать.

Сето одобрительно кивает и отворачивается, натягивая футболку. Фурухаши пожимает плечами — и это тоже можно счесть согласием. 

— Что? — заторможенно реагирует Ямазаки, когда Хара и Ханамия синхронно таращатся на него. Вернее, Ханамия таращится, а Хара поворачивает лицо.

— Нет, я, конечно, могу и сам, но ты его уже сегодня таскал, и он даже не попытался тебя убить, — поясняет Хара. Ханамия, пользуясь случаем, дотягивается и отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— Так бы и сказали, — мотает головой Ямазаки.

На плечи Ханамию он больше не втаскивает, просто подхватывает на руки. Капитан действительно тощий. А еще неудобный и вертлявый.

— Ты мог бы просто дать на тебя опереться, а не устраивать вот это всё, — вдруг выдыхает Ханамия ему в ухо.

В другое ухо ржет Хара, распространяя вокруг запах жвачки.

Ямазаки передергивает, и он жалеет, что руки заняты.

— Остынь, капитан, — вдруг вступается за него Хара, — мы бы так до вечера с тобой ковыляли. Получай удовольствие.

— А ты вообще зачем за нами поперся? — резонно возмущается Ханамия.

— Для моральной поддержки, — произносит Хара с чувством; как будто давно заучил эту фразу, но все никак не мог вставить в разговор.

***

Ямазаки просыпается ранним утром, в самое паршивое время, когда до подъема еще далеко, но уже рассвело достаточно для того, чтобы забыть о возможности провалиться обратно в сон.

Ямазаки снился Ханамия.

Гребаный Ханамия и его девчачьи гладкие белые лодыжки. Как будто капитан всё лето проходил в брюках — такая светлая кожа не должна была видеть солнца вовсе.

Во сне Ямазаки пытался понять, что возбуждает его больше — фиолетовый синяк, расползающийся по коже, или вторая, неповрежденная нога с узкой ступней и острой косточкой.

Во сне от Ханамии не бросало в дрожь и можно было любоваться им до посинения, и этим сон выгодно отличается от реальности, где капитан одарил их с Харой таким ледяным взглядом, что они замерли на пороге медицинского кабинета столбами и так там и простояли добрых двадцать минут.

Мобильник вибрирует предупреждающе, и Ямазаки успевает ответить раньше, чем раздается мелодия.

— Какого хера опять? — возмущается он, но голос звучит вяло и глухо.

— Разбудил? — виновато интересуется Хара.

Кажется, и правда виновато, без этих своих обычных штучек.

— Нет, — решает не врать Ямазаки.

— Бессонница? — каким-то пугающе заботливым тоном спрашивает Хара.

Ямазаки вздыхает, подавив желание сунуть телефон поглубже в одеяло и отрубиться.

— Фигня какая-то приснилась, и я проснулся. Чего тебе надо было?

Хара в трубке сосредоточенно дышит.

— Мне тоже приснилось... что-то... — и сразу без переходов: — Пойдем сегодня сыграем?

— Пойдем, — соглашается Ямазаки. — В школе, что ли, не могли договориться?

— Ага, — растерянно отвечает Хара, и неясно, что подразумевает: то ли что могли, то ли наоборот. — Ну, типа, до скорого тогда?

Меньше всего хочется знать, что же с ним стряслось, и почему он звонит по ночам, ведет идиотские разговоры, и... и звучит при этом так странно. Потерянно, что ли? 

Впрочем, нет.

Меньше всего хочется думать о том, почему Ямазаки снится Ханамия, хорошо так снится, ярко и красочно, аж до совсем не утреннего стояка. Чтоб отвлечься от этого факта, можно поразмышлять даже о стремных закидонах Хары.

— Какой-то пиздец, — в итоге заключает Ямазаки, натягивая одеяло на голову. 

***

— Полторы минуты всего, — авторитетно сообщает Фурухаши.

— Ты засекал? — с живым интересом отзывается Сето.

— Да помогите вы мне, уроды! — орет на них Хара, едва успевая шагнуть назад, уводя голень из-под удара.

Когда Ханамия понимает, что его кроссовок не достиг цели, то утробно воет, как дикий кот, которому ненароком защемили хвост.

Полторы минуты понадобилось Ханамии, чтобы разнести раздевалку и разбить руки до крови. 

Такого они четверо не видели еще никогда, и Ямазаки от души желает всей команде Сейрин мучительно сдохнуть. Победители, мать же их разэтак. Пошли бы все они нахер, если серьезно.

— Капитан? — неуверенно произносит он.

И тут же отшатывается, когда тот вскидывает на него взгляд — зрачки огромные, и глаза кажутся совсем черными. Хара напряженно сопит, заламывая Ханамии руки.

— Он же покалечится к хуям, — теперь уже Хара обращается напрямую к Ямазаки, поэтому приходится взять себя в руки и приблизиться.

Ханамия пытается ударить его коленом, но Хара делает подсечку, заставляя капитана споткнуться на месте.

— Ханамия, — зовет Ямазаки, подходя вплотную.

Ханамия бьет головой в лицо, но Ямазаки успевает качнуться назад, а в следующую секунду кладет ладонь на затылок Ханамии и вжимает его лбом в свое плечо.

Так они и стоят вдвоем, зажав капитана между своими телами. Харе, конечно, приходится хуже — он держит руки.

Ямазаки всегда казалось, что удержать Ханамию несложно — они двое уступают ему в скорости, но уж никак не в силе. Оказывается, он просто еще не видел капитана в настоящем бешенстве. 

Хара тоже не железный и очень устал после матча: он не выдерживает, дергает вверх кисти рук Ханамии, и Ямазаки кажется, что слышен хруст костей. Но капитан наконец замирает, всхлипнув сдавленно, и только сорванно, часто дышит ртом.

— Чувствую себя немного лишним, — комментирует Фурухаши.

На удивление, Сето не отзывается на его реплику, а задумчиво хмурится, разглядывая их троих.

— Ему больно, — укоризненно заключает он.

— Потерпит, — зло фыркает Хара.

Он так и не успел засунуть в рот жвачку и поэтому остается непривычным и сосредоточенным, словно все еще стоит на игровом поле, готовый бить и бежать.

— Ханамия, — зовет он уже мягче. 

Ямазаки смотрит в лицо Хары, закрытое мокрой слипшейся челкой, и безотчетно перебирает пальцами волосы Ханамии. Тот продолжает хватать воздух ртом, и Ямазаки на каждом выдохе ощущает, как чужое дыхание обжигает его ключицу.

На нем все еще грязная и мокрая футболка, в которую он старательно вжимает Ханамию лицом. От этой мысли становится неловко, и он слегка ослабляет хватку. Хара протяжно вздыхает, как будто отпустили его самого. А потом вдруг наклоняется и широко проводит языком по загривку Ханамии, заодно цепляя пальцы Ямазаки. 

Вздрагивают все трое. Даже Хара, который, кажется, не успел обдумать, что творит.

Ямазаки с изумлением смотрит на Хару, когда Ханамия под его ладонями наконец расслабляется, становится мягким и почти послушным. Его плечи опускаются, насколько это возможно при заломленных руках.

— Отпустите, — просит Ханамия таким севшим голосом, как если бы он кричал последние пару часов.

Сето и Фурухаши приближаются синхронно, будто долго-долго тренировались. Они и тренировались — играют вместе не первый день.

Если бы они подняли руки, то это стало бы похоже на объятие впятером — с капитаном, зажатым между ними. Но и Сето, и Фурухаши стоят по стойке "смирно", прижавшись оглушительно тесно, но не предпринимая ничего. Тогда Хара и Ямазаки отпускают Ханамию.

С минуту все они продолжают держаться вот так, словно живым щитом со всех сторон закрывая его от чужих взглядов.

А потом отходят назад, не сразу, неуверенно, вразнобой.

— Капитан, — в который раз за день зовет Хара.

Ханамия разворачивается так резко, что Ямазаки понимает — в скорости никто из них его действительно не превзойдет.

Ханамия разворачивается и бьет Хару по лицу, а Хара то ли не успевает, то ли не хочет защититься.

— Не смей. Никогда больше. Меня. Останавливать, — выдавливает из себя Ханамия.

Хара смотрит на него, полулежа на полу, и облизывает кровоточащие губы.

— Не нужно, — кого-то из них предостерегает Сето.

То ли Фурухаши, собирающегося что-то сказать, то ли Хару, собирающегося улыбнуться, то ли Ямазаки, собирающегося прийти на помощь улыбающемуся Харе. 

А возможно, даже самого Ханамию. С Сето никогда не знаешь. Он может и так. 

Хара послушно кивает, и тогда Ханамия снова расслабляется, опускается рядом с ним на колени, горбится, будто сломавшись в позвоночнике, и задирает собственную футболку, чтоб чистым краем ткани стереть кровь с лица Хары.

Становятся видны дуги ребер и напряженные мышцы пресса.

Ямазаки в очередной раз отстраненно удивляется, насколько несерьезно выглядит их капитан на фоне остальной команды. А потом переводит взгляд на вмятину, оставленную кулаком Ханамии на дверце шкафчика.

Тот так и возит пальцами по лицу Хары. И у него на лице кровь, а у Ханамии кровь на разбитых, ободранных костяшках пальцев.

Ямазаки сглатывает, вдруг подумав, а как это ощущалось бы на вкус. Терпким металлом на языке.

Фурухаши приносит мокрое полотенце и тоже садится на пол.

За ним Сето. Ямазаки — последним, его кроссовок касается чьего-то колена, а пальцы натыкаются на чужие пальцы. 

Он не представляет, что будет с ними со всеми, если Ханамия прямо сейчас непоправимо сломается. Потому что такие не должны ломаться никогда, Ханамия — это незыблемая ось их маленького мира, и кто же еще сможет, если не он.

Капитан.

— Ладно, — произносит Ханамия в тишине, как будто наконец договаривается о чем-то с самим собой. — Ладно, слушайте.

Взгляд у него усталый и злой, но это хорошо, это почти то, что надо.

— А у меня резинка кончилась, ну что за херня, — нагло прерывает его Хара, облизывая губы.

— Заебал, — беззлобно резюмирует Ямазаки, начиная копаться в карманах.

У него должна оставаться — как раз отобрал у того же Хары, когда последний раз шли с учебы вдвоем.

***

Сперва они играют в какой-то шутер на ноутбуке, втроем завалившись на широкую кровать, и Ханамия орет на Ямазаки, который путается в кнопках, но сам же мешает ему, влезая под руку и сталкиваясь пальцами с его кистью на клавиатуре. Хара откровенно скучает, потому что третий в этих разборках уже явно лишний, но ему нравится рассматривать руки спорящих. У Ямазаки широкая кисть с длинными пальцами и отчетливым золотистым загаром, а у Ханамии хищная птичья лапа с белоснежной кожей, венами на запястье и по-мальчишески небрежно подстриженными ногтями.

— Уроды. Да я вас сам лично сейчас всех поимею, — зловеще обещает Ханамия то ли персонажам игры, то ли собеседникам в игровом чате. 

— На всех даже тебя не хватит, — скептично усмехается Хара. 

Хара кладет руку на живот Ханамии, невзначай дотягиваясь кистью и до бедра Ямазаки. Чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы — у обоих.

Ханамия с живым любопытством смотрит на него, а потом переводит взгляд на бейсбольную биту в углу комнаты, молча, но выразительно намекая, что там, где сдается человеческое тело, можно прибегнуть к подручным средствам. И все-таки поиметь всех конкурентов. А потом и соратников — чисто для профилактики, чтоб неповадно было.

— Хара, — ласково говорит он. Так ласково, что от него хочется убежать вот прямо сейчас и, не оглядываясь, бежать до границы. — Хара. Вот то, о чем ты сейчас думаешь…

Он кусает губы, соображая, как бы не скатиться в тавтологию, но в итоге всё равно заканчивает ею:

— Даже не думай об этом, Хара.

— О чем? — вежливо уточняет тот, решив, что если не убили сразу, то можно еще немного поиграть.

Ямазаки с недоумением смотрит на них, иногда переводя взгляд на руку Хары, все еще касающуюся его бедра.

— Я вам не дешевая шлюха на двоих, — вдруг грубо и без предисловий поясняет Ханамия. — И как минимум одному отгрызу член, если вы попробуете. 

Глядя, как вытягивается лицо Ямазаки, Хара давится глупым смешком и обижается фальшиво: 

— Почему ты говоришь об этом одному мне?

— Потому что у него, — Ханамия выразительно кивает в сторону Ямазаки, — хватит ума не пытаться засунуть свой хер мне в рот.

Ямазаки и Хара одновременно давятся удивленным вздохом.

— Вот такого мы от капитана точно еще не слышали, — констатирует Хара.

Ханамия игнорирует подначку, вместо этого широко улыбаясь Ямазаки и демонстрируя ему ровные белые зубы.

Ямазаки твердо уверен, что надо быть последним психом на земле, чтобы попытаться что-то засунуть в этот рот. И только в этот момент до него доходит, что им, в общем-то, предлагал Хара. 

— Люблю рыжих, они так выразительно краснеют, — замечает тот, положив подбородок на плечо Ханамии.

— Вот сам бы и возился тогда, — осаживает капитан.

Ноутбук они оставляют в покое и убирают на пол.

Ханамия протягивает руку и берет Ямазаки цепкими пальцами за подбородок, придвигается так близко, что картинка начинает плыть перед глазами, и шелестящим бесцветным шепотом произносит в самые губы:

— Хочешь?

Ямазаки не уверен, к нему ли обращен вопрос или все еще к Харе, поэтому не отвечает, но обнимает Ханамию за талию, запуская ладонь под майку. Кожа под его рукой сухая и горячая.

— Вот бы ты на поле был таким быстрым, — мечтательно вздыхает Ханамия и отстраняется, так и не коснувшись его губ. 

А потом пинает Хару расслабленной ступней в голень:

— Отомри уже.

Хара вздрагивает и начинает двигаться хаотично и невпопад. Он облизывает губы, пытается погладить Ханамию по бедру и одновременно стянуть с себя футболку.

— У тебя стоит, — Ханамия обвиняюще тычет пальцем в грудь Ямазаки и, извернувшись, кусает его куда-то в изгиб плеча. Если бы у него не стоял до этого, то теперь это недоразумение явно было бы исправлено.

Ханамия похож на большого кота: смотрит дикими пугающими глазами и прижимается всем телом, изгибаясь в руках, трется лодыжкой о голень, бедром о бедро. Берет Ямазаки за запястье и подносит его ладонь к своим губам, вдруг влажно проводя языком между пальцев, и у того как-то сразу выветривается из головы мысль о том, что стоило бы держаться подальше от этих зубов.

— У меня тоже стоит, — доверительно сообщает Ханамия.

Вид у него откровенно двинутый, как у какого-нибудь киношного садиста, но он не делает ничего страшного, только широко лижет ладонь Ямазаки, забравшись ему теперь уже двумя руками в шорты.

Хара выдыхает что-то невнятное, тычась носом в загривок Ханамии, и звякает ремнем на своих джинсах. А потом тянет Ханамию за майку, раздевая его, и Ямазаки ему за это благодарен, потому что сам так и застыл с мокрой рукой на весу.

У Ханамии шея и ключицы, ребра и аккуратно намеченный рельеф мышц. У Ханамии под одеждой все то же самое, что у других людей, вот ведь новость. Как будто Ямазаки не видел его ни разу раздетым.

Сейчас кажется, что и не видел, таким острым и незнакомым возбуждением отдается во всем теле картинка.

Хара за спиной Ханамии такой же бледный и худой. Шире в плечах и более угловатый, весь насквозь какая-то дисгармония. Совсем по-другому красивый, но тоже красивый, наверное? Ямазаки не умеет оценивать парней. Он знает, что один на один уложил бы Ханамию на лопатки, а с Харой нельзя быть в этом уверенным — он здоровый и сильный, но всё это какие-то абстрактные факты, далекие от того, что сейчас происходит между ними. 

— Не тупите, с вами уснуть можно, — снова бесится Ханамия.

Ямазаки кажется, что он никогда не научится ловить моменты, когда Ханамию переклинивает. Когда он перестает тихо мурлыкать себе под нос и уже готов проломить кому-нибудь череп. Хара это замечает. Что тоже удивительно — не то чтоб Хара был очуметь каким классным знатоком людей.

— Большой, зараза, — недовольно шипит Ханамия, наконец стащив с него шорты, и Ямазаки вздрагивает от прикосновения.

Он опускает руку вниз, наталкивается на пальцы Ханамии, у которого явно не получается обхватить ладонью оба их члена.

У Ямазаки получается лучше, но пальцы у него мокрые и потому холодные.

— Да еб твою мать, — комментирует Ханамия.

Хара бессовестно ржет, но тоже затыкается, когда он заводит руку назад и, неудобно вывернув запястье, касается его члена.

Все это оказывается ужасно нелепо, и они сталкиваются локтями, когда Хара через плечо Ханамии тянется облапить Ямазаки. Ханамия недовольно дергается, и Хара в ответ сжимает зубы у него на загривке. 

— Да иди ты нахуй, — произносит Ханамия, но таким тоном, что становится ясно: если Хара вздумает повторить свой фокус, то он точно кончит. — Слюнявьте, блядь, друг друга, Хара, ты будто псина, — продолжает Ханамия, когда тот со спокойной улыбкой прерывает:

— А ты любишь пиздеть в постели, капитан.

А потом он тянется к Ямазаки и целует его, а Ямазаки почему-то отвечает, подаваясь навстречу и не замечая недовольного фырканья капитана, зажатого между их телами.

У Хары вкус апельсиновой жвачки — надо же, сегодня даже не мята.

У Хары острые зубы, по которым Ямазаки проводит кончиком языка.

Они двое занимаются каким-то непотребством, потянувшись друг к другу через плечо Ханамии, и выходит так, что их поцелуй отдает апельсином и шампунем Ханамии — Ямазаки чувствует, как макушка капитана касается его челюсти.

Потом Ханамия почему-то отталкивает его пальцы и дрочит себе сам. Ямазаки не вдумывается в происходящее, пытаясь разобрать, чем же пахнет Хара, кроме ядовитого синтетического аромата апельсинового ароматизатора.

Но тот отстраняется, положив ладонь на горло Ханамии и прижимая того спиной к своей груди, пока капитан кончает.

Ямазаки чуть не кончает следом за ним, но Ханамия резко открывает зажмуренные до того глаза с мокрыми ресницами и смотрит на него насмешливо и страшно.

А потом устало вздыхает, приоткрыв сухие губы, и начинает выпутываться из чужих конечностей. Кровать пружинит, и сделать это получается не сразу. 

— Хара, — произносит он, растягивая гласные. — Я же просил тебя так не делать, Хара, разве не просил?

Тот смотрит на свою ладонь, только что сжимавшую горло Ханамии, так, словно рука ему нисколько не повинуется и вольна жить собственной жизнью. Ханамия не покупается на шутку.

— На пол, — просит он ласково и мягко, и Хара нехотя сползает с кровати и встает коленями на ковер. — А ты сядь, — это уже к Ямазаки.

И тот знает, что произойдет дальше, знает, что сейчас Хара возьмет у него в рот и, может быть, облапает за колено, как часто делает с капитаном.

Но Ханамия не был бы собой, если бы не пустил всё под откос.

Он зачем-то сгребает в горсть челку Хары и дергает, заставляя того запрокинуть голову. Хара болезненно жмурится, а Ямазаки вдруг понимает, что ресницы у него длинные и гораздо темнее, чем волосы, совсем не такие. Раньше он и не видел Хару толком.

Никто не видел. 

Ханамию хочется остановить, потому что он явно перегибает. Потому что какую бы ерунду он ни задумал, Харе это неприятно. И Ямазаки уже дергается взять Ханамию за запястье и заставить отстраниться, как тот вдруг мягко прижимается к плечу Хары и совсем нормальным, тихим и серьезным голосом произносит:

— Тшш, он же свой уже, чего ты теперь-то испугался?

И Хара под его руками медленно расслабляется, дыша часто и беззвучно. Ханамия пару раз проводит по его лбу кончиками пальцев, зачесывая спутанные волосы назад.

А потом Ямазаки повторяет это движение. Хара от удивления распахивает глаза.

Ханамия начинает смеяться как психопат, завалившись на спину прямо на ковре. Будто и не он только что казался абсолютно нормальным. Понимающим, сочувствующим, заботливым. Живым человеком.

Глаза у Хары серо-голубые, светлые. Он смотрит настороженно, но лицо всё равно почему-то становится неуловимо мягче.

— Красивый? — криво усмехается он, дернув левым уголком рта.

— Да, — честно отвечает Ямазаки.

Ханамия резко замолкает на истерическим всхлипе и пристально смотрит на них.

— Глаза б мои вас не видели, — в противовес происходящему произносит он и сдвигает ладонь Ямазаки на затылок Хары, а потом легко, почти невесомо давит, заставляя Хару наклониться. — Дальше — сами. 

Хара касается сперва языком — действительно совсем по-собачьи, потом широко лижет и фыркает, мотая головой — взъерошенные волосы падают на лицо как попало. Ямазаки гладит его — мягкие пряди, горячая кожа шеи, торчащие позвонки.

Хара издает какой-то довольный звук и берет член в рот.

Ханамия придвигается к нему сзади, уже одетый в шорты и мятую майку. Он обнимает Хару за талию одной рукой, а другой отдрачивает ему, но смотрит при этом в лицо Ямазаки.

— Ебать... — малоосмысленно выдыхает Ямазаки, ничего особенно не подразумевая, но Ханамия презрительно фыркает и что-то там делает рукой, отчего Хара протяжно стонет, пропуская член в горло.

Кончают они одновременно, как в лучшем студийном порно. 

***

— Пошли бы, что ли, мячик покидали, а? — зевает Хара, задумчиво теребя Ханамию за край майки.

— Тебе вечно мало, — так же вяло отмахивается капитан.

— Хироши, — пакостно тянет Хара, — пошли?

— Ну идем, — соглашается Ямазаки, мучительно вспоминая, куда бросил свою футболку.

Ханамия, как только они поднимаются, отвоевывает себе одеяло и заворачивается в него с томным вздохом.

— Я все еще буду здесь, когда вы вернетесь, — обещает он.

Может быть, даже угрожает. 

— Идиот Хара, — констатирует в сторону закрывшейся двери. — Все идиоты.

Где-то на полу вибрирует мобильник.

— Если ты наконец дозрел обсудить свою невзаимную влюбленность в Сето, то выбрал неудачное время, — твердо и с видимым наслаждением произносит Ханамия.

Фурухаши моментально теряется, даже его молчание насквозь пропитано бесплодными попытками подобрать достойный ответ. Ханамия готов заурчать, как сытый кот.

— Почему... — начинает Фурухаши, но останавливается, чтобы смущенно прокашляться. — Почему это невзаимную? — говорит он уже намного тверже.

Ханамия закусывает угол одеяла, но всё равно громко давится смешком. Вызов приходится сбросить.

Он смеется до хрипа, до отчетливого желания кашлять и глотнуть воды. А потом замирает, садясь на краю кровати, и смотрит на себя в зеркало. 

— Восхитительно, правда? — говорит он своему отражению. — Идиоты.

Отражение устало горбится и зябко поджимает пальцы на ногах. Уголки губ у него опущены, и это делает лицо каким-то равнодушно-потусторонним.

«Твои идиоты», — всплывает в голове привычная реплика Хары. Как будто звучит наяву. 

— А чьи же еще, — соглашается Ханамия в пустоту комнаты и падает обратно на кровать.

От Фурухаши приходит смс — действительно, он же звонил, чтобы что-то обсудить, а Ханамия не стал слушать. 

«Например, предстоящий матч», — предлагает сам себе Ханамия и снова зарывается в одеяло, даже не потянувшись прочитать сообщение. 

Да, матч, это было бы неплохо.

Именно то, что нужно.


End file.
